Pokemon Amie Company
Pokemon Amie Company, also known as PMA-Co, invented the dittech. They make most of their money by providing innovative technology to the trainers and citizens of Kalos, and funnel most of their money into a) more inventions and b) endeavors to improve the lives of pokehumans. Dittech Affiliation PMA-Co produces all dittechs, so by default, most dittechs are affiliated (aka registered) with PMA-Co. They keep a database of all active pokehumans, recorded the moment a pokemon decides to use the dittech. This database includes information such as energy signature, appearance, and criminal history. Also added to the database is paperwork (especially forged paperwork created by PMA-Co and affiliates) and legal names. Members who are part of Apellon Corporation have the choice of registering with Apellon Corp instead, and may have an easier time with participating in criminal activity. History Founding PMA-Co was founded in the year 2000 by a zoroark who dreamed of seeing pokemon and humans brought closer together. She developed the Pokemon Amie app, the namesake of the company, and used the money to begin creating the Dittech. The dittech was developed in secret at the original Pokemon Village in Kalos, and allowed pokemon to assume human form. The zoroark hoped that this would allow pokemon to understand humans better. Gangs Pokehumans formed three factions naturally: the Kabu Syndicate, Team Frou, and the Ursa Ring. Each group of pokehumans had very different ideas on how pokehumans should exist in the world. These groups fought for territory and resources, causing stress in the pokehuman community. This changed during the Shadow Event; all of the factions banded together against a common enemy. Finding that they worked well to cover one another's weaknesses, they decided to form together alongside PMA-Co. Branches PMA-Co formed three branches after assimilating the three pokehuman gangs. * Kabu Branch: provides housing (in and outside of pokemon villages), provides young adult care and support, provides education on Amie Isle * Frou Branch: resource management, business, employment (in and outside of pokemon villages), financial aid (scholarships, loans, etc) * Ursa Branch: documentation (ID's, passports, etc) and dittech registration, info management, networking As well as these, there exist the previous branches of PMA-Co: * R&D: PMA-Co's research team, there are teams involved in creating various different technologies. * HR: human resources works hard to establish a public image for PMA-Co. They perform a lot of cover-ups in cases where pokehumans are nearly discovered. Inventions Pokemon Amie Company is a business publicly concerned with technological developments. They are competitors to businesses like Sylph Co. and Devon Corporation. PMA-Co is responsible for several well used technologies in the PMA universe: Pokemon-Amie App PMA-Co is responsible for the invention of the Pokemon-Amie App. This app is what kick-started the business long before the dittech was invented. The zoroark who founded PMA-Co and invented the app alongside the current CEO, Richard Cross, made a lot of money off of developments in bridging humans and pokemon together. This app can read the emotional and physical well being of pokemon, allowing trainers to become closer to fulfilling their needs. Dittech The dittech is a secret invention created in 2004, used by pokemon in order to assume human form. Dittechs convert pokemon into light form, and then reform that energy into human form. It also doubles as a storage device, able to store a handful of items and several outfits. Dittechs cannot be used by humans because humans are not lightform beings. It can be upgraded to use zorutech features. Zorutech The zorutech is a standalone hologram device. It is identical in appearance to the dittech, and is publicly available to humans. It also can hold items and outfits, and is used to give people holographic features. It can change eye color, add fake limbs, and other such illusions-- the limitations being that the illusions are not physical and cannot be touched. The zorutech serves to mask the existence of the dittech. For those who accidentally use the dittech infront of humans, they can pass it off as a holographic trick. Pokehumans who use "zorutechs" for aesthetic purposes are actually using a dittech upgraded with zorutech capabilities. TelePort The TelePort is an invention that uses large amounts of energy to convert even non-lightform beings and objects into light energy for transportation (a technology that previously only worked in PC storage systems to move pokemon in and out of storage). The TelePorts were installed in pokemon centers across the world, and in each pokemon village in a second secret network. PMA-Co made a fortune off of the teleports, which it now invests in other technologies. Dream Labs The Dream Labs project was a collaboration between PMA-Co and Apellon. They created the Restricted Encounter Arena (REA) and Open Encounter Arena (OEA), machines able to allow the conscious exploration of both an individual's dreams and the dreamworld of the collective pokemon community. Establishments Amie Isle HQ tba Lumiose Office tba Anistar Office tbaCategory:Company Category:Affiliation Category:Pokemon Amie Company